Harry 'Ray' Potter TheBoyWhoLivedtoBeForgotten
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Ray's twin brother Harry was said to be the Chosen One, was forgotten, being the true Chosen One and a vampire. He meets Nathane Woleve and things changed for him. Rated M for violence, lemon, rape, and swearing HPDM UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter One:

Voldemort walked down Godric's Hollow searching for the Potter's house, at long last he found them. He knocked but no one answered, on the door was a noted written to Sirius, _Dear Sirius,_

_We are going out shopping so take care of Harry and his brother_(1) _for us._

_Love Lily and James_

Voldemort smirked as he pointed his wand at the doorknob and whispered, " Alohomora."

The door unlocked and Voldemort walked in and went up the stairs to the babies room. Upon entering the room Voldemort discovered that the Potters had twin boys that looked exactly alike, deciding to kill them both Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedovra!"

Yet the spell was reflected and destroyed Voldemorts body, when Lily and James got home they found only one of their babies with a scar on his forehead that was the one they favored. Unbeknownst to them the baby with out the scar had a scar right on his neck before it vanished that was the true Harry Potter.

-Six years later-

A young boy looked out the window at his twin 'Harry' celebrating his birthday.

"Harry is my name not his," sighed the boy turning away from the window, letting the black curtains drop, "My name should have been Harry not Ray."

The boy called Ray had black hair and green eyes like his brother, but there was a major difference. His brother had glasses, a scar, short hair, was normal weight for a child his size, and had skin that was a little pale. Ray had long black hair, contacts, no scar that he knew about, skinny, and had pale skin like an Inferi or an un dead which ever you prefer. Ray hated that his parents always paid attention to Harry, that he was always locked in his room, and that he was never allowed to eat anything other than what his parents give him. Ray looked around his room and sighed, his possessions was his bed, an art set that was sent to him by an unknown sender, a desk with sketch pads and drawing utensils on it also sent by the unknown sender, and bookshelf full of books that were given to him by the unknown sender, and a wardrobe with clothes that his brother had passed down to him. _'I bet mom and dad don't know but I have been sneaking out at night to feed.' _thought Ray, yes Harry 'Ray' Potter was a vampire, bitten when he was just five years old. He took one of his sketch pads and opened it up and began to draw.

-Three Years later-

"HURRY UP!" yelled Lily to Ray who was carrying his and his brother's baggage, they walked through the barrier and walked onto the train. Dropping off his brother's baggage into an empty compartment and finding his own. Soon after the train started the compartment door opened and revealed a blonde.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train is that you?" asked the blonde and Ray shook his head and said, "I'm his twin brother Ray."

"Oh," was the only thing blonde said before closing the door.

(1) His Brother is the real Harry Potter soon to be called Ray.

Poor Harry not being loved his brother getting all the attention.

Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yami No Matsuei

Chapter Two:

As the door shut Ray opened his sketchbook and started to draw, it was a picture of twins. One was bonded by chains and had a blindfold on and the other was laughing with a smile on his face. The door opened once again and Ray looked up to see to boys that looked like gorillas. The boys grabbed either arm of Ray and dragged him off to the compartment where his brother resided. They slid open the door and Ray saw his brother, an unknown redhead and the blonde from earlier.

"Why is my brother here Malfoy," spat Harry and Ray looked down at the floor.

"It's because I notice something interesting," said the boy now known as Malfoy looking at Harry then to Ray.

"And what is that you slimy haired bastard?" asked the red head and Ray looked at him for a moment then looked down.

"That he looks almost like you Potter," said Malfoy watching the expression on Harry's face when all of a sudden a toad landed on Malfoy's face. Malfoy jumped and Ray took this chance, grabbed the toad, and ran back to his compartment and sat down hearing the voice of Malfoy reach the compartment. Ray just sat there and began drawing again. This time it was a boy watching from a window at the people in a village wishing he was there and on the bed was a doll with light blonde hair and gray eyes wishing that it was alive. Again the door opened and in came a round faced boy looking very upset.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked the boy and Ray nodded holding up the one he rescued from being squashed.

"Trevor!" said the boy taking the toad then looking at Ray then asked, "Hey do you know which compartment Harry Potter is in?"

"Yes it is just a few compartments ahead of mine," said Ray and the boy left. _'Why doesn't anyone want to be my friend?'_

Ray looked down at his drawing and began to color the rest of it in stopping to look out the window at the darkening sky.

"I wish I could have a friend," said Ray realizing he had to feed sooner or later but not yet. Ray began to dress in the robes his mother had bought for him, the shirt was to loose but the pants fit and the cloak was light. Ray looked out the window and saw Hogwarts.

"So that's it huh?" asked Ray but he didn't notice a shadow outside his door, soon the door opened to reveal a boy with long pale rose hair and gold eyes.

"Hey there," said the boy and Ray looked at him, "So you're from Godric's Hallow huh?"

"How could you tell?" asked Ray feeling uncomfortable around the boy.

"Huh oh the scent all over you," said the boy, "Oh I'm Nathane Woleve and I know you're a..."

The door opened before Nathane had a chance to finish his sentence to reveal Harry and Ron. Nathane stood up and glared at him, Harry smiled politely at him.

"It seems that you made a new friend Ray," said Harry and Ron snickered then backed away from the door when Nathane glared at both of them.

"And I never knew that you had a twin brother bastard," said Nathane and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You know that you could have been my friend and your family would have had a proper burial," said Harry and Nathane lunged towards him punching him just as the train stopped.

"Don't talk about my family bastard," said Nathane getting off of Harry and took Ray's hand before they left Nathane said, "Oh and Sarah is alive and she is on this train with new friends of mine."

Soon Ray was running through the crowded train with Nathane and soon he felt warm air hit his face.

"Good we're off the train," said Nathane raising his other hand and waved to other first standing together.

"NII-SAN!" shouted a girl with long blonde hair that looked like gold ran over and hugged him. _'Nii-san they must be japanese.'_ thought Ray looking at the others with them. A man with platinum blonde hair and two different eyes, one was silver while the other was blue. Next to him was a girl with short gold hair and red eyes.

"Hey guys this is Ray Potter," said Nathane and the girl who was hugging Nathane looked at him and smiled.

"Hi my name is Sarah Woleve," said the girl looking at him and sniffing the air a bit, "Godric's Hallow huh? We should go there to."

"My name Kazutaka Muraki and this is my little sister Kit," said the taller boy patting the golden haired gilr's head.

"Ray-chan!" shouted the girl hugging him and Ray looked down at her. "Come on we have to follow Hagrid-san now."

Done with the second chapter please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the anime, harry potter, or FFVII in this fanfic.

Chapter Three: Sorting and the Trouble Begins

Ray followed the rest of the kids just staring at people's heads, he didn't want to look around because he was afraid of getting another's attention on him. He didn't want to be picked on like he was at his home.

"Don't stare down it makes you look weak," said a voice in Ray's ear, Ray looked beside him to see another boy with green eyes or from what he could see there was an eyepatch covering his right eye, the rest. He glanced beside the boy to see a boy with long dark green palm tree hair and purple eyes.

"So chibi you also going to Hogwarts?" asked the violet eyed boy, Ray nodded. "sweet, oh by the way my name's Envy, the kid next to me is called Ray, we don't have a last name."

"Who would name their son Envy?" sneered a voice, Ray stiffened up as he heard his Harry's voice.

"Father named me and my seven siblings after the seven sins so what. It's his choice what he calls us," snarled Envy.

"So that kid is not part of your family?" asked Ron, he looked over at the boy with the eyepatch. The boy smiled, it was dark but Ray could make out what was like a burn from below his eyebrow to above the nostril.

"No, I just take care of him," said Envy, he reached over the other boy and messed up Ray's hair, Ray nearly recoiled at the touch but had to force himself not to. Envy grinned as he took his hand away and placed it on the shoulder of the boy with the eyepatch. Finally they got to the boats, Ray got in a boat there was a squeal causing him to turn around, Envy was on the ground with a fading handprint on his face. Standing in front of him was Draco.

"How dare you touch me you filthy mud-blood," snarled the boy, the boy with the eyepatch ran forward with great speed and hit the blonde boy this allowed Ray to notice a leather strap holding the boy's dark hair in a ponytail. Draco flew backwards and landed in a boat, soon there were footsteps walking towards the group of children as Hagrid came into view asking. "Now what's going on here?"

"He insulted me," said Envy, the children around him nodded, Ray looked at the boy with the eyepatch. "causing my friend Ray over here to punch, Ray doesn't like insults directed towards anyone thrown, he tends to get a little cranky."

"Oh," said Hagrid before turning back and climbing into his boat, Ray and the other Ray climbed into a boat with Envy and another kid. Soon they set off towards Hogwarts, Ray glanced at the other Ray and asked. "Was that the only reason why you punched Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, it's just he reminded me of someone I knew when I was little, the kid thought he was better than everyone and it kind of pissed me off," said Ray with the eyepatch, he thought for a moment before realizing something. "you know people are going to get confused because we are both called Ray."

"That's true," said Ray thinking, when they got to Hogwarts he was still thinking on a way to get out of that problem, he heard Draco sneer at his brother but really didn't care. That was until Draco's two goons picked him up and held him in front of his brother.

"What are you going to do now Potter?" asked Draco, Harry growled and said. "Put him down Draco."

"Why you didn't seem to arrrrrrrrrgh!" started Draco then he yelped, a dog was biting his leg, he tried to shake it off, he only managed to when a professor came up and said that it was time to be sorted. The dog flew towards a wall but vanished in a puff of smoke. Ray looked around to see where the dog went, he noticed Envy smirking and the other Ray just standing there stretching his arms before following the rest of the students.

"Welcome," said the professor but Ray didn't pay attention to the rest until he heard. "when I call your name you shall come up here, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted in your houses."

"Most likely I'm going to be in Slytherin," said Envy, Ray raised an eyebrow Envy noticed this and bent down he was ignoring the talking hat that was singing a song. "actually I'm hoping that I'll be in Gryffindor, that's because I know you two are going to be in that house."

"How do you...?" Ray started the question but never got to finish when the female professor said. "Envy?"

Envy walked up with unnatural grace, he sat down on the stool and an old battered hat was placed on his head, there was silence before the hate shouted out. "Gryffindor!"

Envy smirked as he stood up and headed towards the table with students cheering wearing red and gold ties, once everything calmed down the professor spoke again. "Ray?"

"I like to go by the name Tsuki," said the other Ray as he walked towards the stool, when he got there he sat down as the hat was placed down on his head, there was silence before the hat said. "Gryffindor!"

Names floated by, Ray did not pay any attention to them until he hear. "Harry Potter."

There was talking, along with some girls swooning as his brother brushed passed him, Ray growled under his breath his fangs elongating for the first time. Harry sat on the stool and that hat was also placed on his head. A little longer silence before the hat said. "Gryffindor."

Ray nearly groaned as his name was called, all eyes where on him. _'Right they never knew that the famous Harry Potter had a feminine looking brother since they were all watching him.' _thought Ray, he sat down and closed his green eyes. There was a longer silence and Ray began to wonder how long he had to wait, he hoped with all his heart that he wasn't in Slytherin. Soon the hat said. "Gryffindor."

Ray walked to the table, they ignored him as soon as he sat down, all their eyes where on Harry.

"You think they've never seen another kid before in their life the way that they stare at him," said Envy looking at all the empty plates at the table. Ray heard the rules but then ignored the rest of the speech, he glanced over at the teacher's table. He saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's head or the back of it, suddenly his neck burned. He moaned quietly but Envy and Tsuki heard him, they looked at him with worry in their eyes, Tsuki touched his shoulder Ray turned around his green eyes turning gold. Tsuki took his hand back before looking at Envy, Envy nodded and pulled out a bottle saying. "Here drink this chibi, Ra-err Tsuki knew this was going to happen so he made me prepare a bottle of this just in case."

"What is it?" asked Ray, Nathane walked over and sniffed before saying so only some would understand would know what he was saying. "Chi."

Ray understood, grabbed the bottle, and drank the entire contents his eyes turning back to green. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy watching him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you think he noticed?" asked Ray nodding his head towards Draco Malfoy, Envy looked up and said. "He most likely didn't see your eyes but the way you acted.

"Good," Ray mumbled under his breath he looked at Tsuki, Envy, and Nathane. "how did you know that I was a vampire?"

"I'm a werewolf from Japan," said Nathane, Sarah came over and sat down smiling. "so is Sarah."

"Homunculus and Tsuki can see into the future," said Envy, Tsuki smiled at Ray and pulled up the eyepatch revealing his right eye was white with the pupil black.

"I saw what was coming," said Tsuki putting his eyepatch back down before anyone else could see. "oh and I suggest that you sleep near us tonight, something bad is going to happen to you if you don't do what I said."

"Like?" asked Envy, Ray shook his head not wanting to know what Tsuki saw. "oh then you can tell me later."

"Yeah sure," said Tsuki, soon there was food in front of him, Ray began to eat a chicken wing quietly watching the others eat, he glanced around the table seeing Muraki and Kit were also in Gryffindor. Muraki was wiping Kit's face which had sauce all over it, Kit laughed her eyes shining. Next to them was a girl with silver hair and green eyes, the girl kept glaring at Muraki who smiled at her, the girl blushed before looking away mumbling something under her breath. "Stupid doctor."

Ray smiled but then groaned, the dinner was cleared away and soon there was desert, Ray didn't take any of the deserts. Instead he watched his brother eat and talked to his friend Ron, they both glanced at Ray who looked down at his plate. Soon it was time to go to the dormitories, Ray followed the prefect down the hall and up some staircases. Soon they came upon a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress the prefect, Ron's brother Percy, said. "Caput Draconis."

The Fat Lady nodded before letting them in, Ray listened to where the boy's dormitories where before heading up there and laying on a bed. Envy and Tsuki laid down on the bed on either side of him, Muraki took the bed next to Envy after getting into his pajamas and fell asleep. Ray got up, took a shower, got in his pajamas, and walked back in only to find his bed was taken by his brother who sat there smirking at him.

"Fine I'll sleep in another bed," grumbled Ray, he turned around to find another bed, Nathane growled. Harry laughed before heading to his own bed, Ray walked over to the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-Around Midnight-

Ray shifted in his sleep finding it hard to breathe like a human, he blinked his eyes looking up only to see silver hair in his view. A weight was on his chest making it hard for his human side to breath, he tried to lift up his hand only to find it pinned down by powerful legs.

"HEL-mmmph!" Ray started to shout but a gloved hand covered his mouth, something moved above him and a voice whispered in his ear. "Do not make a sound or I will kill you."

Suddenly there was a loud growl and Nathane jumped over the beds and tried to attack the man above Ray, only to get punched back. There was a crash as Nathane's body hit the wall causing the other boy's in the room to wake up.

"Ray what's going on?" asked Harry lighting a lantern the other boys doing the same, the man was brought into full view, Ray then could see why the man couldn't be seen so clearly in the dark he was wearing nearly all black. The man had pale skin, long silver hair, and bright green eyes. All the boys in the room got up and ran towards the door to get the head of the house, suddenly the man said. "Nobody move."

There was the sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath, a long sword placed at Ray's neck, soon the boy's understood what was going on and froze. There was a moan as Envy and Tsuki woke up, Tsuki sat up and looked at Ray then at the man above him. A groan escaped his lips as he said. "I knew it, there can be no one more evil than you."

"Who is he?" asked one of the boys, if Ray remembered his name was Neville Longbottom, the man glanced at him before saying. "My name is Sephiroth."

Review, oh and was the password that I wrote correct? I wasn't sure if that was the password from the first book.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the anime, harry potter, or FFVII in this fanfic.

Chapter Four: The Mysterious Man

"Tsuki I thought you said that if Ray slept near us nothing bad was going to happen to him," said Envy, Tsuki glanced at Sephiroth saying. "Unfortunately I only saw what would've happened if he didn't sleep near us, he would've been kidnapped by a different man. I never saw what happened if he did."

Sephiroth watched the two boys smirking, they didn't move for fear of their friend getting killed by him. Ray looked up at the silver haired man, he had given up trying to breathe since the man was to heavy, Sephiroth smirked down at Ray before placing his hand down on his chest and grabbed the material. Sephiroth stood up while dragging Ray off the bed, Ray coughed and sputtered even though he knew that he didn't need air, it was the principle of the thing. He stood there with the blade at his neck while Sephiroth glanced around at the boys before asking. "Where are the females?"

"They are in their dormitories," said Envy sitting back on his bed he stared at the canopy above.

"Then were are the adults?" Sephiroth asked, Evny turned his head and said. "Well they are most likely asleep in their beds but Professor McGonagall might come in when she heard the ruckus."

Just as Envy said that the door opened up revealing the strict teacher from earlier, in her hand was her wand. Sephiroth glanced at the wand in her hand then down at Ray who looked up at him, he smirked before saying. "I would put that down if I were you professor unless you would want the boy to get hurt."

To emphasize his point he pressed his blade hard against Ray's neck drawing blood, McGonagall lowered her wand glaring at Sephiroth all the while.

"Who are, what do you want, and how did you get in here?" asked McGonagall, Sephiroth didn't answer her instead he looked around the room before heading over to the windows and looked out of it.

"Soon he will be here with his friends and I will be able to defeat him here," said Sephiroth, Ray looked up at his face, _'For some reason he looks sad.' _thought Ray, Sephiroth caught his gaze. Ray looked down at his feet, but his chin was grabbed by Sephiroth and his face was tilted up so his eyes met Sephiroth's own. There was no more sadness in those green eyes, Ray wanted to move around but knew that he would either get cut or Sephiroth would kill him and take someone else hostage before they had the chance to run. _'If he did kill me he would most likely take Harry captive next, then Harry would get all the glory once this man is captured and I would be just some nameless vampire.'_ thought Ray bitterly, his eyes filled up with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Go on cry," said Sephiroth cruelly, Ray didn't let the tears fall the sword was pressed harder to his neck drawing even more blood. "cry."

"SEPHIROTH!" shouted a voice, Sephiroth let go of Ray's face and looked forward to see a man with spiky blonde hair right outside the window, the man lifted his sword brining it down towards the window. Sephiroth jumped out of the way with Ray in his arms, there was a gunshot. Sephiroth avoided the bullet with unnatural grace and turned around to face a man wearing all red with pale skin, black hair, and red eyes. Ray gulped, _'I can't believe this my first day at Hogwarts and I'm being held hostage and now I might actually show that I am a vampire to the entire school. Way to go me.' _thought Ray, he pouted visibly causing someone to giggle, eyes flew everywhere only to land on a ghost. It was a girl with white hair, white eyes, white skin, and white close, the only thing that wasn't white was her veins. Black veins stood out on her skin before slowly going white before going back to black, she giggled again before saying. "Well it might not be bad being a hostage, well except that Sephiroth killed off an entire village by himself."

With that said the ghost vanished leaving everyone in the room staring at the same spot there ghost had been, all eyes where back on Sephiroth and the two new men.

"Cloud, why do you fight me?" asked Sephiroth, the blonde tightened his grip on the sword he was holding. "give in to the darkness."

"Why should I?" asked Cloud, Ray looked up at Sephiroth's face studying it again.

-Cloud's POV-

I can't hit him without hitting the boy, dammit. Why did he even take a captive was it to ensure that I wouldn't be able to hit him, or maybe it was to ensure that no one leaves this room. Sephiroth was truly an evil man taking children captive and asking me to give into the darkness. After what he did to Arieth, I don't think so. I glanced at Vincent hoping that we could save the boy or distract him long enough to allow one of the other children time to get the other adults. Vincent nodded like he was reading my mind, I looked back only to find the boy looking up at Sephiroth's face like he was studying him, what is the boy thinking no one can understand what is going on in his head.

"Join me," said Sephiroth, I launched myself at him my teeth clenched as I shouted. "Never!"

"Then you will be at your knees begging for mercy and I shall grant you death," said Sephiroth, he kicked me in the stomach causing me to stop.

"Do you really want to kill him?" asked the boy I stopped my movements, even though his voice was cracked a bit what he said surprised me.

-Normal POV-

There was no movement in the room and Ray could feel all eyes on him, he closed his eyes and continued. "I was watching you earlier, your eyes held sadness before you shut those feelings away. I thought you were just thinking about your home. That was until I saw again when you asked Mr. Cloud why does he fight sadness was masked but I could still see...!"

Ray fell forward as Sephiroth knocked him on the back of the neck with his hand, Sephiroth caught the boy before his head was cut off by his swod.

"You talk to much for a child," said Sephiroth, Cloud growled at him.

-Harry's POV-

I don't believe it, Ray actually spoke up in front of people he never does. I watched as the man called Sephiroth knocked him out and said that he talks to much, what really scares me though is that I'm mad. The man doesn't even know Ray and yet he makes opinions because Ray was just telling us what he saw. I've never been so angry in my entire life, I want to hit him but why won't my body move. Why am I afraid of him? I'm the chosen one aren't I? Then why won't I move, I need to do something. Wait the door, it's still open, then man Sephiroth is now focusing on the man Cloud. If Cloud can distract him for only a few minutes then I can run and get the headmaster.

-Normal POV-

Cloud launched himself towards Sephiroth his sword raised, Sephiroth raised his own sword and blocked the attack. Cloud and the man dressed in red attacked him so he couldn't focus his attention on the other group of kids who were now cheering on who they wanted to win. Envy looked up from his position to see Harry running out of the bedroom at full speed, he shrugged and rolled over pretending he didn't see anything.

"Vincent try and get the boy he's just gonna keep us from hitting Sephiroth in a vital area ," panted Cloud, the man dressed in red nodded before shooting at Sephiroth who blocked all the bullets. He noticed Cloud coming up on the side where he kept the child under his arm. He jumped back only to find himself backed against a window, he cursed himself. Suddenly an old man came in and shouted something, Sephiroth saw a light come towards him so he broke through the window his one wing spreading as he flew away. Everyone turned towards the headmaster, who was staring out the window at the retreating figure.

"Headmaster how did you know?" asked McGonagall, Dumbledore looked at the doorway, Harry stared also at the retreating figure before a string of curses left his mouth and he fell to his knees sobbing.

"Harry had ran into me on the way to my office, I had went down to the kitchens to get a nice mug of hot chocolate, he told me what happened and when I rushed here I saw what happened," said Dumbledore, he walked over to the crying Harry. "what's the matter Harry?"

"I was to late, I couldn't save my brother," sobbed Harry, Tsuki got up off his bed and walked over to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at him, Tsuki leaned down and hugged him saying. "Harry, Ray would be able to escape when he's hungry."

"Huh?" asked Harry, Ray smiled and whispered in his ear. "Your brother is a vampire and he would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."

Harry nodded and Tsuki pulled away before placing his lips over Harry's, there was silence in the room as Tsuki stood up and went back to bed.

-With Sephiroth-

Sephiroth glanced down at the boy that he had brought with him, the boy had deathly pale skin and messy black hair, _'How did he see through my mask when no one else could?' _thought Sephiroth, he landed at his base to have the three clones walk up to him.

"Sephiroth-niisan Loz was crying again," said a kid with sliver hair that was passed his shoulders. "wouldn't stop whining because Kadaj took his toy."

"Thank you Yazoo," said Sephiroth, he took Ray off of his shoulder and handed him to Yazoo who raised an eyebrow. "this boy should to be more civil company than the other two."

"We shall see," said Yazoo taking Ray into his arms finding the boy was lighter then he suspected. "we need to feed him."

They didn't notice Ray's eyes open to reveal gold eyes.

Yay another chapter done please review and tell me what is wrong grammatical wise if you can find any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the anime, harry potter, or FFVII in this fanfic.

Chapter Five: Hostage or Guest?

Ray hissed causing Yazoo to look at him, suddenly a clawed hand shot up and scratched Yazoo's face. Yazoo yelped and dropped the young vampire who stood up and looked around him, he made his decision and charged towards Sephiroth. He brought his clawed hand down only to be blocked by Sephiroth's unsheathed sword, there was a snarl before Ray jumped back.

"Yazoo get Kadaj and Loz," commanded Sephiroth, Yazoo ran towards a house and Ray ran after him growling. A sword was placed in front of him, Ray glanced to the side and saw Sephiroth glaring at him.

"Let... us... eat... human...," growled Ray, Sephiroth swung his sword at Ray who did a back flip and landed gracefully on the ground. Ray launched himself towards Sephiroth his hand poised to strike, only to be shot by a gun. Sephiroth turned around to see Yazoo holding his gunblade (Violet Nightmare). A young boy with shoulder length silver hair and another boy with short spiky hair charged towards Ray. The young boy with shoulder length hair charged with a double bladed sword, only to be hit back by the young vampire. Ray charged towards the boy he just hit only to be punched by the boy with the short spiky hair, Ray flew back and hit the ground hard hitting his head. The boy with the shoulder length hair stood over Ray with his sword (Souba) at the young vampire's neck, Ray glared at him with gold eyes before grabbing the sword with his hand and moved the blade away. Launching himself up he bit into the boy's neck, a bitter taste entered Ray's mouth, Ray gagged and jumped back choking on the vile fluid. Sephiroth ran over to check on the bitten boy, black liquid was coming from his neck. Sephiroth stood up and charged towards Ray his sword raised, Ray gagged and jumped away from him.

"What... did... you... do... to... us?" gagged Ray holding his throat, Sephiroth stood before him his sword (Masamune) at his neck.

"What do you mean?" asked Sephiroth, Ray gagged again his gold eyes flickering from gold to green as he choked. "vile... food... can't... eat. What... did... you... dooo... to... us?"

"That must of been the dark mako, Kadaj isn't a human he is one of my Remnants," said Sephiroth crouching down before Ray whose vision was getting blurry as he said. "vile... get... it... out... of... us."

"I don't think so," said Sephiroth, Ray tried scratching Sephiroth but his hand wouldn't move; every limb on his body was getting heavy. A growl came from his throat as the others got near him, he was trapped and his limbs were getting heavy.

-Ray's POV-

_"Can't... think... someone... help."_

"**You're... not... the... only... one... who... needs... help, my... foolish... human... side." **My vampire side responded

_"You're... the... one... who... bit... the... kid..." _I hissed in my head, my vampire snarled his voice sounding weak. _"crap... my... vision... failing."_

"You should know who is in charge before you attack," snarled Sephiroth grabbing my hair, I couldn't do anything to stop him. Soon I fell into the world of darkness.

-Normal POV-

"What are we going to do with this kid?" asked Kadaj, Sephiroth was still holding Ray up by his hair, Ray's vampiric features were still there; deathly pale skin and slight fangs.

"First we need to bring him inside," said Sephiroth walking towards the house dragging Ray by his hair, the boy limp. Kadaj, Yazoo, and the short spiky haired boy followed him to the house.

-At Hogwarts before Ray wakes up-

Dumbledore paced around his office Cloud and his red clothed companion, Vincent, sat in two chairs watching him pace. They had told him everything they knew about Sephiroth, Harry also was in the office but not in a chair he leaned against a nearby wall. He was shaking, everything was different then what he expected, he expected to have fun at Hogwarts, like picking on his brother a bit. Yet this was different, his brother was kidnapped by a man who had killed an entire village after he found out what he was. After that he sought to engulf his world in darkness, luckily Cloud and his companions stopped him but not before he killed one of them. Then the Remnants came and sought to bring back Sephiroth by bringing a strange disease to their world. Cloud and his companions also defeated them in the end, but Sephiroth had vanished in the end.

"So if what you said was true," started Dumbledore, Cloud interrupted him by saying. "It is true."

"Are you saying that one of our students might be in danger because he is being held hostage by this man?" asked Dumbledore changing his words so he wouldn't be interrupted again. Vincent nodded while Cloud said. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Cloud you aren't thinking of going after him are you?" asked Vincent looking at Cloud, Cloud was standing up while his hand was reaching for his sword (The Buster Sword).

"It's my fault that the kid with Sephiroth now," said Cloud, the door opened to reveal Tsuki there it looked like he ran all the way to the office.

"Not your fault," panted Tsuki, the first thing Harry saw was that the eyepatch was off. "besides we got another problem and I'm going to need to talk Harry, Cloud, and his companion dressed in red."

"Vincent Valentine," corrected Vincent standing up he, Cloud, and Harry walked over to Tsuki who said in a hushed voice. "Listen to me and listen to me good since I'm going to say this once. Harry remember when I told you that Ray was a vampire?"

"Yeah," said Harry, Tsuki looked into his eyes and said. "In the near future he will fight Sephiroth and his remnants, yet he will be defeated."

"How?" asked Vincent, Tuski looked over and said. "He will try and feed off of one with shoulder length silver hair, yet he will grow weak."

Harry noticed that Tsuki was sweating all over so he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I ran up here without my eyepatch on," panted Tsuki, suddenly a transparent hand ground into his head, the hand was connected to a boy with white hair and red eyes.

"Are you an idiot Tsuki? Fulcan gave that to you so you wouldn't have visions while you wore it, but when you wore it on the Viole you never where like this," said the boy, Tsuki glared at him and said. "That's because this world has so many possible futures it's hard on me."

"Did you find out were they are?" asked Cloud, Tsuki nodded and said. "Yes his is near the train station, a shack on the hill."

"The Shrieking Shack," said Harry, all eyes were on him. "I heard that in your third year you get to go to Hogsmeade so I studied ahead of time. It's the only place that I can think about that fits the description that you gave me."

"Where is it?" asked Cloud, Harry told him were to find it and were Hogsmeade was. Although in the end he ended up giving them a map to use. "We will save your brother from being a captive and I will defeat Sephiroth."

-Back with Sephiroth normal time-

Sephiroth watched Ray who was laying on a small cot, his chest not moving anymore showing that he wasn't awake or even alive. Kadaj walked up and asked. "Sephiroth what it he?"

"He is a guest, but we will have to keep an eye on him," said Sephiroth, Kadaj nodded. "How's your neck?"

"Better," said Kadaj, he crouched down by Ray and stared at him. "looking at him now I wouldn't even guess that he was capable of even hurting a fly."

Sephiroth didn't answer but thought about when he met the boy, he began to remember the other people in the room.

-Flashback-

_"Tsuki I thought you said that if Ray slept near us nothing bad was going to happen to him," said Envy, Tsuki glanced at Sephiroth saying. "Unfortunately I only saw what would've happened if he didn't sleep near us, he would've been kidnapped by a different man. I never saw what happened if he did."_

-End Flashback-

_'What did the boy Tsuki mean by saw and why was the other boy just laying on his bed the entire time?' _questioned Sephiroth, suddenly he turned around and opened the door startling Kadaj. Outside was Cloud holding the Buster Sword.

"Where is the boy Sephiroth?" demanded Cloud.

Please review and notify me about any writing errors I made.

Oh and please vote on the pairings you want for Ray, the choices are:

RayxSephiroth

RayxHarry

RayxEnvy

RayxTsuki

RayxDraco

RayxKadaj

RayxYazoo

RayxLoz

RayxVincent

RayxCloud

RayxRon


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the anime, Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy VII

Chapter 6: Awakening

Sephiroth didn't answer Cloud's question, instead he drew the Masamune and pointed it at Cloud.

"I will ask you one more time Sephiroth where is the boy?" growled Cloud, Sephiroth smirked before saying. "I think you should be worrying about yourselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud, suddenly gunshots fired in rapid succession, Cloud managed to dodge them all but couldn't get near to Yazoo who was sitting on the roof firing his Violet Nightmare at him. Suddenly more gunshots sounded in the air, Yazoo jumped off the roof to dodge them. Vincent leapt after him, Sephiroth made no move to go after them but instead charged towards Cloud swinging his sword down. Cloud tried to block the hits but Sephiroth was moving so fast that he was cut. Suddenly there was no more gun fire, an eery silence filled the air. Sephiroth and Cloud stopped fighting and looked towards the shack. Suddenly Kadaj ran out panting. "Sephiroth, Yazoo got shot and the other one is acting weird."

"Weird how?" asked Sephiroth, Kadaj took a moment before responding. "He getting all rigid and he dropped his gun."

There was a loud roar from behind the house, Sephiroth looked over in the direction saying. "Kadaj get the kid and Loz out of here, I will help Yazoo. Cloud what is happening to your companion?"

"Turning into Chaos," said Cloud racing towards the back of the shack.

-With Ray-

**"Wake... up... kid."** said the vampire in Ray's head, Ray's eyes opened only to groan. **"Something fun's going on outside."**

_"Going to back to sleep now." _replied Ray closing his eyes, that was until he heard the roar. He sat up so fast, only to clutch his head as a headache came on from sitting up to fast, he leapt off the cot and towards the door. He peered outside to see Kadaj running towards the shack, he walked towards the back window and peered outside only to see gold eyes staring at him. He backed up as a clawed hand broke through the window, he didn't back up fast enough because his throat was grabbed by the same hand. Ray didn't move as the hand squeezed tighter around his throat, no sound of gagging was made since no one was there to witness it. Suddenly he was jerked forward and he was smashed right through the wall, he found himself staring at a man dressed in mostly black with a weir red head piece. He blinked before starting to struggle in vain. The man's grip just tightened as he said. "Foolish human."

"Who are you **calling... a... human?**" asked Ray his eyes going gold, his clawed hand raised up and slashed towards the newcomer. The man dropped him and the vampire gagged on reflex holding his throat. The man didn't stall at all charging towards the vampire with a gun raised, the vampire gulped and tried to dodge the bullet but his side was grazed. Ray dropped to the ground his eyes flashing from green to gold before turning pure gold as the vampire said to his human side. **"Sorry... kid... taking... over... now."**

_"Shut... up... I'm... going... to... sleep...." _replied Ray, the vampire stood up Ray's physical features changing slightly, his ears became more pointed, his hair grew passed the middle of his back, and he grew taller.

"**You are a very interesting opponent.**" said the vampire, the man didn't respond instead he looked at the roof, the vampire turned his head only to have another bullet shot at him. "**Damn you!**"

The man smirked as Ray's vampire side charged towards him with his fist raised, he caught the oncoming fist and pulled the vampire forward who let out a yelp.

"VINCENT!" shouted Cloud, the man turned around pulling the vampire Ray into his arms. "No Chaos. Let him go."

"**Do you think I will listen to you human?**" asked Chaos wrapping his arms around the thin waist of the vampire who growled. "**Your words mean nothing to me and I wouldn't try that if I were you.**"

Chaos shot his gun (Death Penalty *squeals* I love that gun) at Sephiroth who was charging at him from his right, the bullet hit Sephiroth in the leg. That didn't stop Sephiroth, but what happened next did. Chaos bent down and bit into Ray's neck, Ray stopped when he realized something and choked out. "**You bastard you are the one who turned me and sent my foolish human side all those presents weren't you.**"

"**That's right.**" whispered Chaos in his ear. "**I snuck out at night, found you, and turned you into what you are today.**"

"**B**a**s**t**a**r**d,**" growled Ray as the human side began to be forced to come out and he was turned back into his human form, Ray's human side looked down to see a green snake and thought of something. "Does Vincent know that you're out?"

"**Yes, I forced him back,**" said Chaos, Ray looked down at the ground and saw the snake closing in on them. "**And he sees everything that I am doing.**"

Suddenly Chaos froze before he was turned back into Vincent, Envy stood before him saying. "Really then I think he wouldn't mind you going to sleep for a while. Oops he's already down."

"How did you get here?" asked Cloud, Envy smirked as he turned into a bird. "A shapeshifter."

"Actually I'm a homunculus that can shape shift," said Envy turning back into his preferred form, he tilted his head to the side as a loud pop was heard. "now Ray let's get back to school."

Ray looked over at Sephiroth who was holding his leg and said. "I hope your friend is okay."

"Don't worry I'll take care of him," said Sephiroth. "But first things first, Cloud shall we continue?"

Envy and Ray groaned placing a hand on their heads.

Please review and notify me about any writing errors I made.

Oh and please vote on the pairings you want for Harry (As in the brother who was a jerk at first), the choices are:

HarryxSephiroth

HarryxRay

HarryxEnvy

HarryxTsuki

HarryxDraco

HarryxKadaj

HarryxYazoo

HarryxLoz

HarryxVincent

HarryxCloud

HarryxRon


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the anime, Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy VII in this fanfic.

For defining the characters-

Ray=vampire and chosen one

Harry= Brother of chosen one

Chapter 7: Back to School

Sephiroth and Cloud both raised their swords and began to run forward Envy shouted. "Hold it!"

"Get in our way and we will kill you," said Sephiroth, Envy rolled his eyes and said. "As if you could, it seems like homunculus can't die in this world, but we need to get Ray back to the school and I suggest that all of you come with us."

Sephiroth looked at him before bending down and picked up Yazoo in his arms saying. "I'm not interested in meeting that old man again."

"Sheesh and I was going to give you the opportunity to make things right with the old man," said Envy, Sephiroth turned around and began to head back to the shack as Cloud bent down and picked up Vincent. "wait!"

"What is it now?" growled Sephiroth, Envy smirked and asked. "Don't you want to finish your fight with Cloud?"

"Yes," said Sephiroth, his eyes narrowed as he figured out what was going through Envy's mind. "And I'm still not going with you."

"Arrgh the only reason I want you to come with us is because TsukisaidthatyouwouldandthatheneedstotellyouwhatRayisbecauseyoukindoffoughthimwhilehewasinhisvampiriclikestate," said Envy, Sephiroth took a moment to figure out what Envy said before smirking.

"Oh so a boy asked you to do this, what is he your lover?" sneered Sephiroth watching Envy's face turn red as he shouted. "NO! I ONLY WATCH OVER HIM, BESIDES TSUKI HAS A CRUSH ON HARRY!"

Ray looked at Envy with shock, Envy covered his mouth when he realized what he said.

"Ahh shit Tsuki is going to kill me when he finds out that I told them," groaned Envy smacking his head with his hand before transforming into a hawk and flying off towards the castle, Sephiroth just smirked before heading towards the castle with Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo following after him. Cloud heaved Vincent onto the back of his motorcycle, Ray looked at Vincent before he was picked up by Envy who had just remembered that he was still there.

"Thank you Envy," said Ray before falling asleep letting his human and vampire side rest, Envy glanced at Ray and chuckled saying. "You're welcome chibi."

Envy flew off to the castle humming a little tune to himself but secretly hoping that Tsuki didn't find out about what he had said earlier to the people he was with. If Tsuki did find out however Envy hoped that he would get an earful in the morning not when he got back he was too tired to put up with Tsuki's ranting.

-The next morning-

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT!!!!!!!" shouted Tsuki causing everyone in the dorm to wake up and Envy to cover his ears. "Why did you tell them that?"

"It kind of slipped out due to a sly comment made by someone," said Envy not really wanting an angry Sephiroth after him also, Tsuki glared at him trying to figure out who would due that out of the people who was with him at that time. Soon it dawned on him and Tsuki squeaked realizing that if he took his wrath out on Sephiroth it would slip that Envy gave him a hint causing Sephiroth to make Envy's life miserable.

"And who is that someone?" asked a cold voice behind them, Envy and Tsuki turned around to see none other than Sephiroth with messy hair. Both Envy and Tsuki bit their lips when they figured out that Tsuki accidently woke up Sephiroth causing him to overhear most of the conversation. Tsuki meeped before fleeing out of the room, Envy tried to do the same but his arm was grabbed by Sephiroth who was glaring at the students in the dorm who also fled. Envy groaned and tried to say sorry but Sephiroth growled. "You woke me up at six in the morning then trying to flee without doing anything."

"Eheheh sorry," said Envy before transforming into a snake only to be squashed by Sephiroth's foot, Envy then turned into a manx cat and sped off with Sephiroth speeding after him, he got out of the dorms safely and sped down the hall to the Great Hall, he stopped outside and transformed back into his preferred form and entered. He sat down next to Tsuki, Ray, and Harry. Tsuki was talking with Harry who was smiling, Ray looked over at Envy and asked. "Did anything happen while I was here?"

"No," said Tsuki, Harry, and Envy at the same time causing Ray to raise his eyebrow, Envy tilted his head to the side and asked. "What time do you normally get up?"

"I normally get up around three o'clock in the morning to study, I made sure not to wake the sleeping people who seem to like every seat in the common room so I studied on the floor, then at six I heard Tsuki screaming and saw..." said Ray before trailing off as Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent were dragged in by a very happy Dumbledore who seemed to be in a great mood as he strolled up to the High Table and said. "I have an announcement to make."

All the kids settled down and watched Dumbledore who spoke again. "I want to introduce a new position, new teachers, and new students to everyone. First the new position is weapons training and martial arts training. These two classes will be taught by these three gentlemen. Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, and Sephiroth. Oh and the new student please stand up."

From the Gryffindor table three people with silver hair stood up and Dumbledore spoke yet again. "These new students' names are Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo they are they younger brothers of Sephiroth and were put in Gryffindor late last night. Now you can all continue."

There was a lot of loud noise once Dumbledore sat down causing Ray to stand up and leave, Draco noticed this and followed after him, Nathane also tried to follow but his sister held him back. Ray walked down the hall before resting his back against the closest wall.

"Are you jealous that the new students got more attention than you," sneered Draco causing Ray to whip his head then groan as it popped and also when he saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"No," said Ray, standing up straight then pushed himself off the wall wanting to get away back to the common room to study again until nine, he did not want to deal with Draco at the moment. When he tried to walk away, only to have Crabbe and Goyle grab one arm each and dragged him back. Ray hissed under his breath as he had to face Draco on his own, he looked at the smirking pureblood with a glare his green eyes boring into Draco's grey ones.

"I think you are," said Draco smirking, that comment caused Ray to roll his eyes. "What? What are you rolling your eyes at?"

"I think that you are the one who is jealous and that you are taking your anger out on the sheep who separated from the herd," said Ray only to be punched by Draco, Ray's head turned to the the side, suddenly he felt warm breath by his ear causing him to jump.

"Now that is were you are wrong," said Draco, Ray struggled not wanting anyone close to his face, he couldn't get free. "I don't get jealous that filthy mud-bloods have all the attention, but what about you, living in your brother's shadow all this time. Then while he is getting the attention on him new students take some away from him leaving none for you. No one will love you."

Ray's eyes widened when he heard that, he didn't feel the hands holding him up let go, he didn't see Draco walking away, nor did he hear the retreating footsteps. Suddenly his legs gave way and he fell to the ground.

"Do you think he is alright?" asked a voice, Ray didn't pay attention to it thinking it was one of the ghost. "Hey we should get him back to his common room painting."

"Fine but only this once," said another voice, there was a squeal and a yelp before a girl with long gold hair appeared at one side and placed his arm around her shoulder, while at the other he was being held by a girl with long silver hair. Suddenly he was lifted and floated down the hall, after a while he was sitting in front of the portrait of the fat lady who asked. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis," whispered Ray, he stood up and walked in as the portrait opened, he gathered the books he left on the ground near the fireplace trying to ignore the tears falling down. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder causing him to turn around. He came face to face with twins, he nearly groaned when he recognized them.

"What do you want?" asked Ray as he finished packing up his books, he really didn't want to deal with them at the moment. He stood up and kept his head down as he tried to pass by the twins. All of a sudden the twins swept him into a hug.

"We heard what Draco said," said Fred, Ray realized that they followed Draco out. "Don't worry we'll jinx till tomorrow."

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" asked a voice, Ray froze it was Ron's voice. "Why are you hugging Harry's brother?"

"Oh shut up Ron," said Harry beside him, Ray looked up with surprise. "I was kissed by Tsuki and you didn't do something like that."

Ron shut his mouth quickly when the words registered in his head, but by that time with everyone's attention on Ron Ray slipped out of the Common Room and to his first class Transfiguration. He leaned against the classroom wall waiting for 9 to roll around hoping that Draco Malfoy wasn't going to make an appearance, instead Ron came up looking very satisfied along with Fred and George with the same look on their faces.

"Please don't tell me you did anything that would get you guys into trouble," said Ray, Ron, Fred, and George looked at each other with mischievous smiles before saying. "It wasn't that bad."

"I'm not going to ask," said Ray as the bell rang, he walked into the classroom and sat down, when Draco Malfoy walked in, Ray held in a laugh, Fred, George, and Ron had found a way to seal the blonde's mouth shut. _'Thankfully for now I won't have to hear him complain, brag, or insult anyone anymore, the only thing I have to worry about now is...'_**thud **_'notes written by said blonde.'_

Ray opened up the note and began to read:

_"If you told them what happened I will curse you._

_-Draco Malfoy"_

Ray raised an eyebrow but before he could respond Envy snatched the note out of his hand and scribbled something down and threw it back to Malfoy. Ray watched as Malfoy opened the note and read it, Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he began to write something back down on the note, blushing, and threw it back glaring at Envy and Ray. Ray opened it up and read:

_"If you told them what happened I will curse you._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_Cute chibi Draco-chan, how will you be able to curse him with me knowing that you will do 'it'. Oops bad me and my perverted mind, mixing the perverted sexual 'it' with the word it._

_-Ray's Friend Palm tree hair_

_P.S. I'm not a mud-blood I'm a homunculus that can take any form and heal myself to an extent in my original world, but in this world I am immortal. JK, by the way your cute when your mouth is shut and you shouldn't really write your name at the bottom of the note just in case a teacher sees it._

_Envy you fucking bastard!! I don't care what you are I will curse 'til tomorrow because of that comment!! Just wait until this jinx is off me, I'll kill you!!!"_

Envy glanced down at the bottom before writing in Draco's handwriting: _'Chibi Dragon-chan' _before throwing it back, Draco opened it up and hissed just as he saw the name, but before he could write anything down Professor McGonagall came into the classroom. Draco slipped the note into his pocket before settling down, they started off by taking notes for the class, Ray tried to take notes but someone was breathing down his neck, Ray turned his head to see a sleeping beauty with long silver hair, next to the beauty was another one yet this one had long gold hair and a creepy smile on her face.

"Mr. Kora will you get up and pay attention," said McGonagall, Kora sat up and stretched before leaning his head back and fell asleep again. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP!!!!!!!!"

"McGonagall-sensei he learns better when he sleeps," said the girl next to Kora, Ray blinked before realizing that the girl was actually a boy.

"He will have to stay awake during the lab though," said McGonagall. "which is going to be after he gets writing."

"Man the teacher at my old school allowed me to sleep in class," said Kora stretching before sitting up straight. "Sora did you save the notes that I did write from my drool?"

"Yes but next time you should stay awake," said Sora, Kora nodded looking at the notes yawning. The class went on without incident, they did a lab was turning matches into needles, a girl called Hermione Granger was the only one who got complimented by McGonagall. The next class was Charms, Ray sat next to a young man with short black hair who was smiling. Ray felt something hit his head and saw that it was another note.

_"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI DRAGON-CHAN ENVY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!_

_-Draco"_

Before Ray could even write anything the note was snatched out of his hand by the blacked haired male who wrote something down, before folding the paper into what looked like a japanese throwing knife. The boy then threw the paper impaling it on the surface of Draco's desk. Malfoy opened the note, glanced at it, turned beat red, scribbled something on the paper, and then crumpled the paper then threw back to Ray who opened it and read:

_"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI DRAGON-CHAN ENVY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!_

_-Draco_

_Dear dick less,_

_I am curious on why you would throw the note to the friend of Envy instead of throwing it to Envy instead._

_-Sai_

_WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND INSULTING ME!!!!!!!!! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO TO HELL!!!!_

_-Draco"_

There was a snicker as the boy glanced over Ray's shoulder and read the response, Ray groaned realizing that it was to late to get out of this. The rest of the day passed without incident, well until it came to Potions. That was an incident insinuated by Sai, he had insulted Snape causing the Slytherins to hold their teacher down and getting points taken away from Gryffindor. When dinner rolled around Ray was already to hit his head on the table only to be stopped by Nathane. Fred and George sat down looking very worn out, Ray looked at them and asked. "What happened to you?"

"That Weapons and Martial Arts training teacher Sephiroth we swear he is some sort of demon," whispered the twins at the same time. "he made us do 80 laps around the lake and 650 push ups. That was only a warm up! Next he tested us on how much we know on martial arts and nearly killed us! Remember tomorrow is your first class with him, so we're just warning you now his training is from hell."

Sai who was sitting across from Ray just continued to smile causing the twins to watch him out of the corner of their eyes. Ray ate his food before heading to to the Common Room with the rest of the Gryffindors. Once there he sat down at the couch and did his homework while everyone else got ready for bed or like him did their homework. Others just played games like wizard's chess, when Ray was finished with his homework he went upstairs and tried to sleep, but he couldn't due to six pairs of eyes watching him. He rolled over to find Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all crouching down by his bedside and staring at him.

"May I help you?" groaned Ray, the three boys just asked a question. "How are you able to sleep if you are a creature of the night?"

Please review and notify me about any writing errors I made.

Oh and please vote on the pairings you want for Envy, the choices are:

EnvyxSephiroth

EnvyxHarry

EnvyxRay

EnvyxTsuki

EnvyxDraco

EnvyxKadaj

EnvyxYazoo

EnvyxLoz

EnvyxVincent

EnvyxCloud

EnvyxRon


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the anime, Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy VII in this fanfic.

For defining the characters-

Ray= vampire and chosen one

Harry= Brother of chosen one

Chapter 8: Confusing Mornings

"I don't know," said Ray, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo just stared at him only to have their hair grabbed by Harry who said. "Okay enough of the chatter, unlike you night owls some of us have to get some sleep."

"Sorry Harry," said Ray smiling, Harry merely kissed his brother on the forehead before dragging Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo off to their beds.

"Yes but what he doesn't know is that there are more night owls in Gryffindor that in any other house since their speciality is getting in trouble since they love being up after hours," said a ghost passing by. Ray smiled before turning over wondering if the spell on Malfoy lifted at all, if Fred and George didn't see what happened and told Ron none of that would've happened. Well it might've happened anyways just because Draco is a git, but then the Weasly children would've got in trouble with the Malfoy family because Draco will still tell after he tells Snape and gets the three Weasly children in trouble. Well they are always in trouble well the twins anyway. Ray rolled over and fell asleep hoping not to bring down the wrath of Sephiroth down on him tomorrow, well not on him but his friends. Soon he fell asleep not noticing a man with short silver hair watching him. His eyes were closed and there was a creepy smile on his face, one that made you think of a fox.

-The next day-

Ray woke up at three in the morning only to find a man staring at him, Ray blinked before getting out of bed and into his robes ignoring the man. He went downstairs to study and the man followed him, Ray just sat down on the sofa and began to study trying his best to ignore the man who was sitting across from and staring at him. He reviewed the notes from all his classes, before stretching and yawning the movement was caught by the man.

"Are you having fun watching me?" asked Ray not taking his eyes off of his notes, the man looked at him before his smile got even wider. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hmm, you can see meh?" asked the man, well it was more of a statement than a question Ray looked at him before turning to his potions book. All of a sudden the book was taken out of his hands by the man. Ray merely took another book and tried to read it but before he could open to the page he was going to read the book was snatched away from him. When he merely opened the book it was snatched out of his hands again.

"Will you stop that," said Ray looking at the man, the man's smile just got wider. "what do you want?"

"You can see meh," said the man, Ray looked at him and asked. "What are you a ghost? A poltergeist? A salesman?"

"Unfortunately I'm not any of those things," said the man, Ray looked up and asked. "Who and what are you, unless you are a Death God which I highly doubt..."

"Are ya sure about that?" asked the man, Ray flung himself out of the chair and into the bathroom thinking. _'This is just a dream there is no one there. This is just a dream there is no one there. This is just a dream there is no one there. This is just a dream there is no one there. This is just a dream there is no one there. This is just a dream there is no one there.'_

Ray then proceeded to wash his face with cold water trying to wake himself up, but when he took away his hands the man was right behind him with the same grin on his face. Before Ray could shout the man covered his mouth with a cloth, Ray accidently breathed in a chemical on the cloth causing him to feel faint, darkness swept over his vision before consuming it completely. The man smiled as he swept Ray up into his arms before walking out of the bathroom.

When Harry woke up he walked down into the common room to talk to Ray only to see a man with brown hair with matching eyes talking with a man with silver hair, the man's eyes were closed. Harry looked down to see Ray in the silver haired man's arms. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the silver haired man, but before he even say a spell someone hit him on the back of his neck allowing his vision to fade and his body fell into the arms of the brown haired man. Yet the presence of the two men caused McGonagall to rush in the common room her wand out demanding. "Who are you?"

"Aizen-taichou let's get out of 'ere," said the silver haired man, suddenly a red light flew from McGonagall's wand hitting the silver haired man, the brown haired man didn't even get a chance to run when a wand was placed against the back of his neck

"I don't think you will be going anywhere with the Potter twins," said Snape, the man smirked before turning his head. "Stupef-mph!"

The brown haired man place a kiss on Snape's lips to silence him but this also allowed McGonagall to snap out of her daze before grabbing Harry from the man's arms. Soon the other teachers came in just as the man wrapped his arms around Snape's neck only to be flung back by an unspoken spell by Snape, who had regained his focus. There was a snort from Sephiroth.

-With Sephiroth and Cloud when Ray woke up-

Cloud rolled over before opening his eyes, only to find himself face to face with a grinning Sephiroth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Cloud, only to have a hand placed over his mouth and Sephiroth saying. "Now now Cloud we don't want to wake the other teachers up now do we?"

Cloud latched his teeth onto the hand, Sephiroth pulled back the hand and replaced it with his lips. Cloud launched his knee up catching Sephiroth in the stomach, the man didn't pull away, Cloud knew why a few seconds later since he knee was pounding. Sephiroth pulled away smirking before swooping in for another kiss only to be pulled away by Vincent.

"Well if it isn't Cloud's guard dog," said Sephiroth pulling himself away from Vincent before turning around and wrapping his arm around Vincent's neck. "Want to join us?"

"No," said Vincent trying to remove Sephiroth's arm from around his neck, but the harder he pulled the tighter the Ex-First Class Soldier General's arm got. "What has gotten into you?"

Sephiroth merely smiled before turning his head to the door as if sensing someone's presence his eyes narrowed before he swept off towards the door.

-Normal time Gryffindor common room-

"What are you laughing about Professor Sephiroth?" asked McGonagall, Sephiroth merely smiled before walking over to the man who held Ray in his arms and picked Ray up saying. "I think we should allow these boys to skip their morning classes don't you agree Professor McGonagall."

"Yes we might as well excuse them from their morning classes," said Snape thanking the high heavens for not seeing the boys for a while well until it was dinner time. All of a sudden a flash of gold came out of no where and leapt onto Snape. It was Sora from earlier, except this time he was grinning like mad as he said. "Well you still have to see me and that's not a good thing for you Snape-sensei. I've got big plans for your new outfits."

"Hmm this is a new turn with the Gryffindors," said Sephiroth causing Snape to glare at him but he just smiled. "What all I'm saying is just not all Gryffindors hate Slytherins take Sora for example he likes anyone that he could sew cool outfits for. Kora just ignores everyone and Sai just insults everyone he sees and not just the Slytherins."

"Very observant Professor Sephiroth," snarled Snape, Sephiroth looked at him with a raised eyebrow before saying. "You know you should really get off of your high horse."

"Sephiroth are you drunk?" asked Cloud, Sephiroth looked at him and grinned. "I heard about this from Zack, he tends to get really weird when he is drunk."

"Then he should take a break," said Snape his eyebrow twitching as Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Snape's neck and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck with Sora on the other side. "stop that right now, both of you."

"Why should we?" asked Sora grinning from ear to ear snuggling his face deeper into Snape's neck, that was before McGonagall said. "Don't make me give you a detention."

"Awww," said Sora before climbing off of Snape, with the weight off of Snape's back Snape thought that it would be easier to get Sephiroth off of him, but instead it turned out impossible. Sephiroth brushed his lips against Snape's neck causing the professor to stiffen even more.

"Professor Sephiroth we still have to deal with the intruders," said McGonagall, this statement caused Sephiroth to pout as he released his neck. Snape sighed right before freezing up as Sephiroth pressed his lips against his own.

"PROFESSOR SEPHIROTH WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!" shouted McGonagall, Sephiroth blinked before stepping away before pouncing on Snape his lips pressed against the poor professors. "I will tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Actually as disturbing as this is I find it quite funny," said Dumbledore, the students and teachers in the area all freaked, they didn't even notice the headmaster there. "Professor Sephiroth will you please get off of Professor Snape, then we can all head down to breakfast."

There was a moan and then a yelp from Ray who was being crushed between Snape and Sephiroth at the moment. Sephiroth back away with Ray still in his arms saying. "Should he be awake?"

"Ow please be quiet," said Ray reaching up to rub his head, not noticing the glint in Sephiroth's eyes. "why would a Death God use Chloroform?"

"Death God?" asked Dumbledore, they heard a shifting sound and Nathane's voice say. "Also known as Shinigami in japanese, they send the earth bound souls to the soul society and defeat hollows, only those with high spiritual energy or reiatsu can see them and hollows. Hollows eat the souls, are what the souls become when their earth bound too long, or they can turn earth bound souls into hollows."

"I didn't know a human could know so much about us," said the silver haired man who was now awake, Nathane looked over at him saying. "That's what you get when your stuck in a giant house with nothing but books on things humans think don't exist."

The man sat up, only to have wands pointed at him, the man just held up his hands his eyes still closed.

"What is your name?" sneered Snape, the man looked over at him and said. "Only if you say please."

"I will not," said Snape, the man's smile got even wider, Snape glared at him before stalking off to get something. The man reached into his coat, all the teacher's pointed his wand at him, the man pulled out a sword. Before the teachers could say anything the man pointed his sword at Snape and said. "Ikorose, Shinsō."

There was a sickening sound as the metal passed through Snape's body, the sword passed through the other end and pinned his body to the wall, Snape's wand fell from his hand. There was a chuckle that was coming from the supposedly stunned brown haired man.

"Well we came 'ere for the twins," said the silver haired man, standing up suddenly everyone he was looking towards all fell to the ground. The brown haired man looked over at Snape who was pinned to the wall, he walked over to him noting that the poor professor was still alive. He bent down and picked him up saying. "If we can't have the twins then we'll settle for this man."

Sephiroth stood up despite the pressure and charged towards him with Ray still in his arm and gripping his sword in the other, the men had vanished before he could even reach them. No one spoke knowing that someone would reprimand them. Well that ended when Fred and George said. "Well what are we going to do about Potions?"

"Every gather to the Great Hall," said Dumbledore before turning and walking out of the the common room with all of the students and teachers behind him. No one spoke a word during the walk, Ray looked up at Sephiroth who was glaring at everything that met his eye. Ray looked down, he was the one who met the shinigami but he couldn't do anything about it, then he thought about what happened. _'Why would a shinigami visit a school with ghost everywhere but ignore them and talk to me?' _questioned Ray in his head, soon his vampire side said. _**"Well who knows, unless they used to be shinigami, if you think about it, there are hollows in Japan, yet they came here, they ignored the ghost and went straight for a vampire student and his brother."**_

___"That's what I just said," _Ray pointed out, his vampire side just sighed when all of a sudden Sai said to Draco. "I wonder what will happen to you now in potions since your favorite teacher isn't here to praise eh chibi Dragon-chan."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Draco said in a raised voice, unfortunately the teacher who heard the nickname was the one standing right next to Draco.

"Please remain silent Chibi Dragon-chan," said Sephiroth, this statement caused Draco to pull on his head and Sai to smile.

-With Snape-

When Snape woke up he found himself staring at a white ceiling, he groaned as he looked around. It looked like a room, when Snape sat up he saw a bared window. He reached into his pocket only to realize that he didn't have his wand. _'Well shit. There are two possible scenarios for the reason why my wand is gone. 1) The people who kidnapped me took it or 2) I dropped my wand.' _thought Snape as he looked around the rest of the room. He was on a couch, when he looked behind he saw a girl with brightly colored hair resting against the back. He reached down and touched her shoulder causing the girl to freak out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" squealed the girl turning around, Snape noticed that she was wearing all white. "oh you're awake."

"Yes I am," said Snape as he got off the couch not noticing the change in his voice. When he tried to take a step forward he tripped over something and fell. Snape turned around to see that the something that he tripped over was his own robes. Snape looked at his hands to see that they were child sized hands.

"How old do I look to you?" asked Snape, the girl looked at him before saying. "You like you are around 11 years old."

**THUD**

That was the sound of Snape fainting, the girl blinked in surprise before walking over to him and poking Snape's childlike face.

-The school-

Tsuki giggled silently as he took his eyepatch off and seeing a future with the small Potions teacher Envy looked at him with a raised eyebrow as did Harry. Tsuki looked at Harry before giving him a kiss, Envy just rolled his eyes.

Please review and notify me about any writing errors I made.

Oh and please vote on the pairings you want for Sai, the choices are:

SaixSephiroth

SaixHarry

SaixRay

SaixTsuki

SaixDraco

SaixKadaj

SaixYazoo

SaixLoz

SaixVincent

SaixCloud

SaixRon

SaixEnvy

SaixSnape


	9. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the anime, Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy VII in this fanfic.

For defining the characters-

Ray= vampire and chosen one

Harry= Brother of chosen one

Chapter 9: Poor Snape and the Truth Comes Out

When Snape woke up again he found himself staring at the girl with the orange hair.

"Will you get out of my face?" he asked with a cold sneer, the girl squeaked before backing up. Snape sat up before holding his head groaning, the girl looked at him before asking. "Are you alright?"

"My head is pounding and you are asking me if I am alright?" asked Snape, the orange haired girl nodded causing Snape to groan. The young woman placed a hand on his back causing him to try and glare at her but failing miserably since he ended up looking like he was pouting. The orange haired girl laughed as she saw the look on his face, she hugged him saying. "So cute!"

"ACK!" shouted Snape as the girl pressed him to her large chest, he struggled to get away from her when the door opened. The girl looked towards the door before pulling away, Snape turned his head to get a good look at the person. It was the white haired smiling man from before, Snape wanted to get to his feet but the girl prevented him from doing so she held him tightly as if she was scared of him.

"What's wrong?" asked Snape as the girl hugged him tighter and the man's grin got wider, Snape glared at him. "What is your name?"

"Ichimaru Gin," said the white haired fox faced man. "Now Aizen-sama wants to see you kiddo."

"My name is Snape," snarled Snape, Gin reached down and petted Snape's hair despite the warning growl as he said. "Ya know you are quite cute."

"I am not cute," said Snape as he tried pushing the man away but Gin held fast as he said. "Yes you are cute and now you are comin' with me to see Capt'n Aizen.

"Never again do I want to see that bastard," growled Snape, this caused Gin to flick him on the forehead. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"'Cause you're so cute," said Gin. "I don't want any nasty language coming out of your mouth."

"I hate you," said Snape, Gin's smile just grew wider as he picked up Snape and carried him out of the room. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nah I don't think so," said Gin, Snape glared up at him. "Now now no glarin'

"I can glare if I want to," said Snape, Gin smiled as he carried him out of the room and down a long white hallway. Down another long white hallway until they reached a large room with a long table and three thrones. Sitting in each of the chairs was ten people and on the three thrones was two people, one was Aizen and the other was a black man with some sort of visor covering his eyes.

"Here's the person we got," said Gin, Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Don't know why he is a kid though."

"Well this is interesting," said a pink haired man. "It could be from the transition from his world to ours."

"See what you can find," said Aizen, the pink haired man nodded as he stood up. "Gin escort Syzael and our guest to the lab."

"Alright Capt'n Aizen," said Gin turning around as he brought Snape out of the throne room with the creepy pink haired man following. Out of the corner of his eye Snape saw the white haired man that was following Tsuki around. He was sitting on the ceiling just watching Gin before following them, Gin turned and looked at him causing the boy to snarl.

"You know it's kind of hard to walk with you following us," said Gin, the white haired boy looked at him as Syzael turned his head causing the boy to fly out of the way just before he saw him. "Aww he hid."

"What are you talking about?" asked Syzael, Gin smiled before he continued walking. "I wonder if something snuck in with the boy."

"Something could've," said Gin, Snape just glared up at Gin again. "Come now don't look at me like that."

"I had a life and now I am a kid," said Snape, Gin raised an eyebrow saying. "Is there something wrong with being a kid again?"

"My life was ruined when I was this age," said Snape, he then realized who his walking talking then shut his mouth. Gin's face fell into a little frown but then back up to having his smile as he said. "Well perhaps we were looking for someone younger then you were so something happened that turned you into a kid."

"Gin that is my job you are doing," said Syzael, Gin pouted. "But it could be possible."

Once they got to the labs Gin placed Snape down and left saying. "I'll be back."

"Don't come back at all," mumbled both Snape and Syzael, Syzael took some basic scans and did a few experiments under Gin's watchful eye when he returned. Snape was just glaring at anything that moved which was difficult since almost everything was moving in that lab. Snape never let up his glare even when the scans were done and he was escorted (carried) back to his room by Gin. Snape was placed on the couch and before Gin left he gave his a game.

"What is this?" asked Snape, Gin replied. "It's a game human children play called Kingdom Hearts, the PlayStation2 is set up."

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Snape but Gin just smiled and waved before leaving. Snape turned around to see the orange haired girl playing another game on the PlayStation2.

"Oh you're back," said the girl pausing her game to look at him. "Are you hurt?"

"No," said Snape, the girl smiled as she said. "That's good."

"My name is Severus Snape I am from England," said Snape, the girl smiled as she said. "Inoue Orihime, I'm from Japan."

"What game are you playing?" asked Snape, Orihime looked at the game and said. "It's a game called Tekken."

"Hmm," said Snape sitting down next to Orihime who handed him a controller. "What is that for?"

"Well are you going to play with me?" asked Orihime, Snape took the controller and examined it with slight curiosity. "Don't worry I'll teach you how to play."

A while Snape got used to playing the PlayStation2 games, Orihime was a pretty good teacher when she wasn't distracted by things like what type of foods he likes to eat. Snape had to grimace when he thought of the way she liked to cook. Snape and Orihime played for a while before he got tired and fell asleep on Orihime's lap, she smiled as she petted his hair and hummed a little song. Snape turned over and curled into a ball causing Orihime to smile. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a pale man with shoulder length black hair and two dark greens lines underneath his eyes, Orihime looked at him with fear.

"Give me the child," said the man, Orihime clung to Snape. "Aizen-sama wants to see him."

"Severus time to wake up," said Orihime shaking the sleeping boy gently, Snape woke up and rubbed his eyes. "can you please go with Ulquiorra-san please."

"Fine," said Snape getting trying not to feel embarrassed that he had fallen asleep on someone's lap, the only time he had did that was when he was at school. He had fallen asleep outside after school was over and he ended waking up in James Potter's lap who never stopped teasing him after that. He followed Ulquiorra to the same chamber as the last time noticing that the last throne was filled by Ichimaru Gin. Snape glared up at Aizen causing Gin to smiled, he glared over at Gin who smiled again.

"We are sending you back to your world since you have served your purpose in this one," said Aizen, Snape didn't even glance at him he just looked down at the ground. "What's the matter aren't you happy to go back?"

"No not really," mumbled Snape, Aizen smiled saying. "You might go back to your original form."

"I highly doubt that," said Snape, Aizen appeared in front of him and picked him up asking. "Now why do you say that?"

"Because I don't trust you judgement," said Snape, Aizen smirked. "Put me down."

"No," said Aizen, suddenly there was a sword at Aizen's neck and a voice said. "How about you put him down?"

Aizen turned his head to see the white haired boy, he smirked as the boy had a blade at his neck. The boy glared at the person, it was Ulquiorra.

"Now who are you?" asked Aizen, the boy looked at him saying. "My name is Dilandau and I am here to take back the boy."

"Well then you both are staying here a little while longer," said Aizen, Snape glared at him. "After all we only have one guest so far."

"My friend knows where I am," said Dilandau, Aizen looked at him with a cold stare Dilandau didn't even flinch. "And he needs to pass his potions class, Snape here is the teacher for that class."

"That's Professor Snape to you," said Snape glaring at Dilandau but it ended up looking like a cute pout. Orihime smiled and squealed when she saw how cute Snape looked causing the child to glare at her, that didn't effect her at all, instead it encouraged her. The only thing that was keeping her away from him was Aizen, and that was because he was holding him. 'Wait didn't Orihime stay in the room?' thought Snape as Aizen handed him over to Gin. 'Great now I'm being handed over to the creep.'

"Wash this boy up please," said Aizen, Gin's smile grew wider as he picked up Snape and carried him off.

-Back to the Harry Potter world-

Ray frowned at the people in the Great Hall, sure a teacher getting kidnapped by something that shouldn't exist in their world is something to talk about. Yet they once again brought up Harry, who now was hiding behind Tsuki. Draco passed by Ray only giving him a sideways glance that promised cruel and unusual punishment when the twins weren't around.

"Excuse me students," started Dumbledore causing the students and the teachers to look at him. "Unfortunately Professor Snape won't be back for a while so Potions will be stopped until he returns."

Ray just tilted his head to the side before raising his hand. "Professor Dumbledore I need to use the toilet."

"Well there seems no reason to keep you here," said Dumbledore dismissing the students. "Oh and there will be no classes for the rest of the day."

Sephiroth pouted since he didn't get to torture anymore students that day, instead he turned his attention to the black haired boy that insulted Draco earlier. He was witty and sarcastic, but he portrayed no emotion. This boy would be an interesting pass time, Cloud was fun to mess with, Vincent on the same level as Cloud, Snape was a lot of fun to mess with, but this boy was a puzzle. Sephiroth grinned only to have Cloud glare up at him causing him to pout.

As Ray travelled to the toilet he heard someone humming in the prefects bathroom and someone screeching.

"Now if ya just stop struggling we can get this done already," said an all to familiar voice, Harry sat outside the door listening in.

"No I don't want to bathe!" screamed a little boy, something about the tone of voice reminded him of Snape.

"Well ya don't have much of a choice do ya?" asked Gin's voice, Ray smirked as Gin said. "Isn't that right Chibi-Snape?"

Ray was both shocked and confused, well until he heard someone get out of the bathtub and walking close to the door to get something.

"I am not wearing that," said the voice of Child Snape, Ray could just hear Gin grinning.

"Now now you don't have a choice," said Gin, there was a leap and an almost splash as Gin dragged Snape out of the bathtub and dried him off before shoving him into whatever he had in his hands.

"Get this off of me now," snarled Snape, suddenly the door opened and there stood Gin carrying a child version of Snape in his arms. Gin looked at Ray before saying. "Well I'm sure that ya know where ta bring him."

Gin then proceeded to set the eleven year Snape down in front of Ray before vanishing.

"Potter you will not tell anyone about this," said Snape glaring at Ray before hearing a light chuckle behind him as Dumbledore said. "Well either you shrunk or someone turned you back into an eleven year old with you memories Severus."

"Oh this will be fun," growled Snape, there was a chuckle behind Dumbledore it was Sephiroth. "I hate my life."

"Don't say that please," said Ray, this caused Snape, Dumbledore, and Sephiroth to look at him. "The last time I said that I was turned into a vampire, or half vampire. I will turn into a full vampire when I reach adulthood."

"Well thank you for telling me that," said Dumbledore as Ray covered his mouth. "Now is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Besides the fact that I was raised by a house elf called Blinkin, ignored by my parents until I was 7, then treated like a servant?" asked Ray, then once again realizing that he spilt the information that he kept secret for most of his life.

"Excuse me but I need to think in my office," said Dumbledore his face growing hard as he walked away. "Severus will you join me?"

"Yes Headmaster," said Snape having to run to keep up with Dumbledore's long strides, Ray knew that his parents were in deep shit now.

Dumbledore was kept in the dark, what do you think will happen?

Oh and please vote on the pairings you want for Child Snape, the choices are:

Child SnapexSephiroth

Child SnapexHarry

Child SnapexRay

Child SnapexTsuki

Child SnapexDraco

Child SnapexKadaj

Child SnapexYazoo

Child SnapexLoz

Child SnapexVincent

Child SnapexCloud

Child SnapexRon

Child SnapexEnvy

Child SnapexSai

Child SnapexAizen

Child SnapexGin


	11. AN sorry

I am putting this story on hiatus until I can find out what is wrong with it so I can rewrite it so everyone will like it.

Thank you for your patience


End file.
